Explosión
by Cassiopeia Lyra
Summary: Esto es lo que pasa cuando un niño rompe el giratiempos de su hermana mayor. "Este fic forma parte de ¡Desafía a tus musas! del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."


_**"**_ _Este fic forma parte de_ _¡Desafía a tus musas!_ _del foro Amor de Tercera Generación_ _ **."**_

 **Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Explosión**

Por fin habían llegado las vacaciones. Las _tan_ ansiadas vacaciones de Navidad. Aquel año en la escuela había comenzado, en su opinión y la de sus amigos, con demasiado trabajo para los alumnos de séptimo. Hasta tal tamaño habían llegado los deberes, trabajos y exámenes que los Merodeadores 2.0 (sus primos James y Fred, su amigo Frank Longbottom y él mismo) habían decidido en el tren de vuelta a casa que en aquellas vacaciones no habría bromas. Sólo descanso, paz y tranquilidad.

Así que cuando el 24 de Diciembre los cuatro amigos llegaron a la Madriguera, subieron a la antigua habitación de Fred y George (que a lo largo de los años había sufrido varias remodelaciones y encantamientos de expansión para alojar a todos los chicos de la familia) y se tumbaron en sus camas dispuestos a disfrutar de su deseada paz.

Hasta que llegó.

-¡Louis! ¡Louis!

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco. Apoyándose en los codos, se levantó y miró hacia la puerta. Un niño pelirrojo estaba apoyado en la puerta y respiraba agitadamente. Tenía los ojos desorbitados de terror.

Su primo suspiró.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te acuerdas de ese **giratiempos** que McGonagall le dio a Rose para que pudiera estudiar más materias durante el curso, del que mis padres estaban tan orgullosos y mi hermana tan feliz?

-¿Sí?

-Bien. Lo he roto.

-¡¿QUÉ!?

Louis se levantó de un salto. Todos sabían que Rose era una chica pacífica y encantadora por lo general. Por lo general. Porque cuando alguien rompía sus cosas se convertía en una banshee furiosa que lanzaba hechizos sin piedad a diestra y siniestra. Como aquella vez que James rompió su primer ejemplar de La Historia de Hogwarts y para desgracia del susodicho, su magia se había manifestado en ese momento. O como esa otra en la que Fred experimentó uno de sus nuevos productos de bromas en su escoba y habría acabado atado a ella volando hacia quien sabe dónde si sus tíos no lo hubiesen parado.

-Por eso vine a buscarte- Hugo susurraba como si con eso fuera a conseguir que su hermana no se enterase nunca de lo que había pasado- Eres el mejor en Encantamientos de toda la familia…- Louis arqueó una ceja- Bueno, de la familia que no me va a castigar o entregarme a Rose. Seguro que sabes cómo ayudarme…- sonaba desesperado.

-Olvídalo-dijo, y se volvió a tumbar.

Hugo entrecerró los ojos.

-Si no lo haces le diré a tía Fleur lo que de verdad pasó aquella vez que te dejaron solo en tu casa porque ella, tío Bill, Victoire y Dominique se habían ido a Francia con tu tía Gabrielle.

-No te atreverás.

-Oh sí, sí que lo haré.

Louis se giró hacia sus amigos, en busca de ayuda. Pero estos se encogieron de hombros y negaron con la cabeza.

-Está bien- masculló- ¿dónde está Rose?

-Está en el jardín con Albus y Scorpius hablando de sus cosas súpersecretas.- le contestó Hugo, arrastrándolo a la habitación de las chicas.

-¿Y las demás? ¿No pretenderás que entremos ahí con alguna de nuestras primas dentro, no?

-Victoire está con Teddy en el salón; Molly, Dominique, Lucy y Roxanne están jugando al quidditch con los demás y Lily está hablando con Alice en la cocina.- contestó casi sin respirar. Y entraron en el cuarto.

-¿Cuál es la cama de Rose?

-La que tiene detrás el baúl con sus iniciales imbécil.

-Vale vamos. ¿Y el giratiempos?

-Ahí, encima de baúl.

Louis se acercó: más que romperlo, su primo lo había destrozado. Extendió la mano hacia su primo y dijo:

-Voy a intentarlo, pero no creo que consiga arreglarlo. Que conste que no es culpa mía si pasa algo peor. Dame mi varita.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Yo no la tengo!

-¡Pues vete a buscarla idiota!

-¿Por qué no vas tú?

-¡Porque yo tengo que pensar en el hechizo, que no me acuerdo!

-¡¿Y dónde está?!

-¡¿Y dónde va a estar!? ¡En mi habitación!

-¿Por qué estamos susurrando?

-¿Y yo que coño sé? ¡Vete ya a buscarla!

-¿Escuchas esos pasos?

-Sí.-su voz temblaba.

Los pasos se acercaban.

-¡¿Hugo?! ¡¿Hugo dónde estás?!- era la voz de Rose. Los dos primos se miraron con pánico. Louis le lanzó el giratiempos a Hugo, Hugo a Louis, Louis a Hugo…

El picaporte de la puerta giró…

Hugo soltó el giratiempos sobre el baúl y los dos corrieron hacia la puerta. Cuando Rose la abrió, ambos primos la empujaron y salieron corriendo escaleras abajo. Llegaron a la cocina.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?

-No lo sé. Pero creo que va a ser mejor que vayas a buscar tu varita, Louis.

En ese momento, un grito se escuchó en toda la Madriguera.

-¡HUGO!¡LOUIS!

-¡Corre!- salieron corriendo hacia el jardín, pero la chica había sido más rápida y ya corría tras ellos con la varita en la mano.

Lo único que los adultos vieron fue una gran **explosión** de humo azul donde segundos atrás había estado los dos primos. Toda la familia salió corriendo de la casa.

-¡Rose! ¿Qué es los que has hecho?- gritaba Hermione.

-¿Has matado a tus primo y a tu hermano Rosie? ¿En serio?- le decía Harry.

Rose sólo sonreía. Señaló la nube de humo y todos se callaron.

El humo azul comenzó disiparse y cuando se disipó por completo, los Weasley pudieron ver dos cerdos donde antes había dos chicos que huían asustados.


End file.
